A sumoners Story
by Kiyoe
Summary: Her parents were killed. Now 14 year old Yuiko wants revenge
1. Prologue

Proloug  
  
A single scream slit through the air. Yuiko looked up from her card game. A dark shadow began to form through her window.  
"Oh my," she heard her mother whisper. Then she grabbed Yuiko's hand and pulled her from the hut.  
"Momma?" Yuiko gasped, nearly tripping at her mother force.  
"No time Yuiko!" she cried pulling her hard. "We have to get out of here!"  
They flew down the boardwalk. The screams began to multiply and grow louder, as the shadow grew and grew. Then she felt the water begin to drop down on her.  
"What's going on Momma?" she screamed, but her mother ignored her running faster. Suddenly strong arms lifted her up. She reconized her father's braclet as he grabbed his wife's wand and pulled her faster toward the forest.  
They reached the stairway that led up the high dunes into the forest and began to fly up the amidst other villagers. The safety of the cliff loomed ahead, away from whatever her parents were so afraid of when she heard it. The boards strating to pull apart splinter by splinter. Yuiko began scream. She had no clue what was goin on but it was scaring the living shit out of her. The wind began to climb the stairway as well tearing apart every board as it did pulling down villagers who fell to down to their deaths. The splinters began to stab into her face, as they ran faster trying to reach the top.  
As they drew closer so did the splinters. Her father reached the last step when the board gave way beneath him. He cried out as he began to fall throwing Yuiko into the air. She screamed as she began to fall, when she was grabbed by to skinny arms. She found herself in the arms of young boy. She screamed tryig to grab her father. back.  
"Momma!" she screamed as her mother began to fall looking up at her daughter as Yuiko watched both of her parents fall to their deaths. "No!" she screamed trying to stand up, but the boys arms held her tight, as he dragged her back away into the safety of the woods away from the screaming coming from their once peaceful village. 


	2. You Can't Stop Me

DISCLAMIER I own no part of Final Fantasy at all  
  
WARNINGS- Language,  
  
Chapter One  
"You Can't Stop Me"  
  
8 years later  
  
"Hey."  
Yuiko gasped and dropped her brush. She whirled around to find Kato standing in the doorway. "Hey," she whispered breathlessly.  
He let out a small laugh. "Calm down hon," he said smiling. "It's the Calm remember?"  
She forced a smile. "Yeah," she said blushing a little. "You're right. I guess." She bent down to pick up her brush and began to absent- mindedly brush it through her hair.  
"Hey, Yui," he said suddenly looking concerned. "You're ok aren't you?" He stepped forward a checked her forehead.  
She tried to laugh. "Yeah I'm fine."  
He didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?" he asked. "You're a little bit more jumpy then usual."  
Yuiko sighed. Ever since Kato had saved her when Sin attacked, he had acted as her father, even though he was just 15 at the time. Now 23 he thought of Yuiko like his own daughter.  
She avoided his gaze. "Well you know I've just been sort of thinking."  
"About what?"  
She put her brush down slowly. "Well, I mean it's been almost a year since. . ." sh e trailed off.  
"Since what?" His voice was as hard a steel.  
"Well since the Calm began so it's gonna end soon. And well."  
"No," he said firmly.  
"Kato---" she began but he cut her off.  
"No Yui! We talked bout this before! You're not going to be a Summoner"  
"Kato!" she cried. "This is my decision! And it'll help won't it?"  
He stared at her. She could see the hurt and desperation mixing in his eyes. "He always comes back Yuiko," he whispered. "It doesn't matter if it was you, me or anyone else He always comes back."  
"But the Final Summoning is the only way we know!" she cried. "Kato it's the only consolence we have! We have no other way!"  
"You're 15!" he screamed. "You're too young to go and throw your entire life away!"  
"What life?" she demanded. "I live here with you, I help with the children in the morning and pray at night! My parents are gone and you are the only family I have left! I have nothing to lose Kato!"  
He was silent for a few minutes. Finally he spoke. "You might not have anything left to lose, but I do. You. I refuse to just let you go and kill yourself like this. You are everything to me! And I can't, I won't let you do this. She opened her mouth but he cut her off again. "No Yui, I mean it."  
She turned away from him. "It's my decision Kato," she muttered. And I can't let you run my life forever." She walked out of the hut into the soft sunset. Kilika was such a peaceful place now. More like how she remembered it as a child. She had been born ino a world where Sin raged. But the year she had turned two a Calm began and had lasted up to when she was 7. That peice of reality had slapped her hard the day her parents died and she wasn't willing to let it happen to another child.  
She sighed again. Kato wasn't going to give in to her. He never did. But this time he would have to accept the fact that she was doing this whether, he wanted her to or not.  
Thinking of walking up to the Temple for no particular reason, she started to walk down the sun soaked boardwalk.  
"Hey Yui, wait up!"  
Yuiko stopped and turned around. Someone a running toward her. She squinted at them, then smiled.  
"Hey Asura."  
The girl caught up to her. "Hey," she said breathlessly grinnning. "Where are you going?"  
Yui shrugged. "The temple I guess."  
"Weren't you just up there, a few hours ago?" Asura demanded. "Girl you pray too much."  
Yuiko laughed. "I wasn't planning on praying, just needed a walk."  
"Oh. Where's Kato?"  
"Inside," Yui muttered lowering her eyes.  
"You guys fighting again?" Yui nodded. "Jeez. You've been doing a lot of that lately. Idon't know how you guys can fight though. He seems like the most laid back person in the world."  
"Seems yeah," Yui said bitterly. "He usually is pretty laid back too, it's just. . ."  
"Just what?"  
Yuiko looked at the eager's girls face. She could trust her couldn't she?  
"I want to be a Summoner," she said quickly.  
Asura's eyebrows raised. "But it's the Calm," she pointed out.  
"No shit. But it can't last forever, and, well they need somebody. Right?"  
"Right," Asura agreed slowly. "But Yui you're 15. Like me."  
"I know how old I am," Yuiko snapped. "But. I don't want another little girl going through what I did."  
"Look Yui I know what you went through was probably pretty traumatizing but. . . well I mean it won't really help all that much if you become a Summoner."  
"Why not?" Yuiko demanded. "I mean everybody's happy right now aren't they? I mean if I can keep it longer then, wouldn't it help?"  
Asura sighed. "Yeah it would help, Yui. But think about people closer to home. I mean Kato would never get over you. You're like his daughter. And I'd miss you too."  
"Kato would get over it. Eventually. And well you have other friends."  
Asura sighed. "OK I'm not gonna go acting like we're the closest friends on Earth but I'm telling you. Don't do this Yui. Don't throw away your life."  
Yui felt a small lump form in her throat. "I'm sorry Asura," she whispered. "But I really think I'm doing the right thing."  
Asura's face fell. "Well I can't stop you," she whispered. She forced a smile. "Besides it's might be a while before you have to, right?"  
  
Yui smiled back. "Yeah." She looked up at the darkening sky. "I should go now."  
"Ok." Asura turned to go. Then she turned back and pulled Yui into a hug. "Good luck Yuiko," she whispered.  
Yui closed her arms around her friend. "Thank you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kato was lying on his bed when Yuiko came back into their hut.  
"Kato?" she whispered, stepping quietly into his room. "Are you awake?"  
"Yeah," he muttered. She walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.  
"Are you talking to me?" she asked timidly.  
"Am I ever not?" She heard the small tinge of hurt in his voice.  
"This is my decision, Kato," she whispered. The lump was coming back. She leaned closer to him. "Please, please, please, don't be mad at me."  
He looked up at her. "Why?" he whispered. "Yui why do you want to do this? Why can't you just. . .?"  
"Let someone else do it?" she asked. "Because I have to. I don't know how to explain it, it's just, this feeling really deep inside, that's says that I have to do this." The lump got bigger. "But I'm still scared," she whispered, her voice starting to break. "I'm scared shitless, Kato. I don't know what's going to happen either."  
He arm slipped around her, pulling her down next to him. "I still need you Yui." He paused. "But I can't stop you huh?"  
"No," she whispered holding onto him tightly. "You can't stop me."  
"OK then," he muttered. "But I'm coming with you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it was just the typical crap today but I promise it will get better.  
  
Reply to reveiws  
  
Angelus  
  
it is a proloug. it's not supposed to just load you up with information. maybe u like being spoon fed everything that's going on in the begining but that's not how i write  
  
Cookies  
  
thanx a lot for ur reveiw. don't worry i won't let one critic bring me down  
  
I Need A Name  
  
thank you for your reveiw too 


	3. It's Back

Warnings: language, death  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kato stirred in his bed. He slowly opened his eyes, and realized he had fallen asleep. He looked next to him and saw Yuiko still curled up next to him, fast asleep. He felt a small pang.  
She's not a little girl anymore Kato, he told himself. You had to let go of her sometime.  
Her eyes opened slowly. She moaned, and stretched a little. "What time is it?" she muttered.  
"Late," he whispered.  
"Oh." Shhe curled up closer to him. "Night."  
"Night hon," he murmered, pulling her closer to him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
-Two Weeks Later-  
  
Yuiko wiped the sweat off her dripping forehead. She and Asura sat outside, Asura's hut watching the men load up the boat. I\  
"I can't beleive your parents,, got tickets to a blitz tournament and their not taking you," Yui moaned.  
"Tell me about it," Asura grumbled. "It's their time away from me. As if I'm that hard too handel. I'm barely even home all the time."  
"Ugh, I know. Kato's like that sometimes. As if I'm always there annoying him." She sighed. "It's too hot to sail anyways. And it's going to be worse in Luca."  
"I guess," Asura shrugged. "Still it would have been nice."  
A small child came running down the boardwalk. He stopped in front of them and grabbed Asura's hands. "Come play blitzball with us Sury!" he cried jumping up and down. "Please?"  
Asura laughed. "Okey!" she said. She pulled herself up groaning. She turned back to Yuiko. "You coming?"  
Yui shook her head. "I don't know how," she admitted shyly.  
"Tsk." Asura grabbed her hand pulling her up. "So what? Neither do the kids."  
Yui laughed and folowed her to the edge of the boardwalk, pulling off her sarong and jumping in. Asura paused for a moment to wave good-bye to her parents, then dove underwater, to garb the ball.  
A few hours later, as the sun began to set, the two friends climbed out of the water, as the ship sailed into port. The walked over to the loading dock to meet Asura's parents.  
The captain walked down the ramp slowly, beckoning to a few of the men of waiting there, Kato agong them. He spoke urgently to them, a very troubled expression on his face. Kato's face turned grim. He looked over at Yui, and Asura, and made his way over to them.  
"Go home Yui," he muttered, his eyes lowered.  
"But--"  
"Go home," he hissed. He turned away from her, to Asura. Putting his arm around he led her over to where the captain still stood. Yui watched them for a moment then, like Kato told her she walked back to their hut.  
She changed into some dry clothes and sat waiting for Kato to come home and tell her what the hell was going on. A half hour later, he wandered back in. He walked over to sit next to her, his face grim, refusing to look at her.  
"What happened Kato?" she whispered.  
He didn't answer at first. Finally he sighed, and turned to her. "During the blitzball game today," he paused, turning his face away from her. "Sin. . . Sin attacked."  
Yui's heart fell. She felt a lump form in her throat. "How bad was it?" she asked.  
"It was bad. 200 people are dead, so far, They haven't been able to uncover everything."  
"Who. . . who---" she trailed off.  
He knew what she meant. "A few players from the Beasts, that little kid, ---what's his name--- Kou or something, and Asura's parents." He turned his head to look at her again. She could see the tears in his eyes. "Yui," he whispered. "This doesn't mean that. . . you---"  
A tear strayed from her own eye. She nodded painfully. The lump in her throat got bigger. "I have to go see Asura," she whispered. She left him as quickly as she could, not being able to take seeing his tears any longer.  
Asura was sitting at the edge of the bordwalk, her legs sitting in the water. She stared over the endless waves, as if still waiting for her parents to come back. Yui sat down quietly next to her, dipping her feet into the water.  
"I never said good bye or anything," Asura muttered. "I just waved. I didn't say I love you. or give them a hug." Her voice broke and she let out a small sob. "Now I kind of know how you feel Yui," she whispered. "Helpless, lost." She turned to look at Yui, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I feel so guilty. I should have said something before they left." She lowered her head into her lap and began to sob uncontrolably.  
  
Yui reached over to comfort her, trying to hold back her own tears. "You couldn't have know Asura," she whispered, unable to trust her own voice. "This was inevitable. He was going to come back evantually."  
They sat for hours, as the sun lowered into the ocean, and the moon came out to take its place. Finally Asura's sobs become softer, until they were only small gasps. She took Yuiko's hand and sqeezed it.  
"If you're going on a Pilgrimage, then you have to take me with you too," she whimpered. She buried her head into Yui's shoulder. "Oh God Yui I can't take this." She into sobs again clinging onto Yuiko's shoulder. "I'm so scared."  
Yui hugged her friend, rocking her gently back and forth. "I'm scared too," she whispered softly.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A few weeks after the first attack, Yuiko went to the Temple to begin her training. The days grew closer to the time when she would evantually have to face the Trials.  
The night beofre she had to face the trials, Kato found Yui clinging tightly, to her rod, her eyes lowered, tears streaming down her face.  
"What's wrong hon?" he asked. She looked up at him standing in the doorway. His fist was clenched tightly around something.  
She wiped the tears off her face. "I'm scared," she admitted. "I'm really, really scared Kato." She let out a small sob trying to hold back the rest.  
"Hey." He walked over to her bending down, to hold her hand tightly in his. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," he whispered. His eyes brimmed with tears too, but he ignored them. He open up his hand, revealing a a tiny chain, with a sapphire and moon charm hanging off of it. "This was my sister's. She was killed the same time as your parents. I think that's why I clung on to you." He handed it to her. "I was gonna give it to you for your sixteenth, but. . ." he trailed off.  
She watched him her eyes filling again. "Thanks," she whispered, taking it from his hand. "Thanks Kato." She felt she shoulders starting to shake. He smiled weakly then wrapped his arms tight around her.  
"And I mean hon," he whispered. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Ever."  
"I know,"she whispered into his shoulder. Finally he broke away.  
"The trials are in a few hours hon," he said hiding his face from her. "Go to sleep." He kissed her cheek softly, then left walking swiftly.  
She sat in silence for a few minutes. "I love you Kato," she whsipered, knowing he couldint hear her. Then she pulled herself up and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it's the same sappy shit again but i swear to god it'll get interesting soon. pinky swear promise ^__^ 


	4. The Trails

Chapter Three  
Trials  
  
Yuiko woke up early in the morning. It was still dark out as she pulled on a long blue sarong, with a white moon and shooting stars on it, and a white tank top. She pulled on a pair of black boots that went to her knees. Taking a comb she let her wavy dirty blonde hair fall over her shoulders framing her round face.  
"This is it Yui," she whispered looking at herself in the mirror. "Today's the end."  
In the kitchen Kato was sitting at the table eating. He looked up when he saw her and smiled. A real smile, not a forced one. That reassured her a little bit.  
She sat down and helped herself to some food. She wasn't really that hungry but the food was easing the knot in her stomach. They sat in silence for a little while afraid to look at each other.  
"Hey."  
Yui looked up. Asura stood in the doorway timindly. She was wearing a black shirt with a black sarong and black boots. Her dark hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders. A sword hung off a belt around her waist. Yui had never seen anyone where something so dark in Kilika.  
"Hi," she said. "Are you going to eat?"  
Asura shook her head. "I ate with my aunt," she said softly. Yui nodded. Asura sat down next to Kato. "Are you nervous?" she asked not looking at either of them.  
"Yeah a little," Yui replied. "No one really knows what happens in there. Kind of nerve racking."  
Asura nodded. After a couple minutes she reached over and squeezed Yui's hand. "I hope you know what your doing Yui," she sighed. "I mean it's your desision but it's kind of a waste when you think about. Dying so young for something that can never be stopped. But don't let me stop you."  
  
"I won't," Yui said firmly. "We should go now."  
"The preist said to take your time," Kato protested.  
"Yeah don't rush it," Asura agreed.  
"I'm not rushing it. I just wanna get it over with. Now," Yui snapped feeling frustrated. It was great that these two cared and all but fuck, she didn't need them to worry about her so damn much.  
Kato's eyes lowered. "Ok," he said finally.  
Outside the sun was just beginning to rise. There was no one outside. Yui sighed with releif she really wasn't feeling all that confident and it was hard enough trying to seem like she did front Kato and Asura let alone the entire village. Usually Summoners took the walk so that everyone could see them rising to their glory. So that every eye could watch them climb those steps into the Cloister of Trials and sell their life to the Spirits within.  
When they reached the Temple the Yevon Preists were waiting. They bowed down in prayer to her as she walked to the door for the Cloister of Trials. She hesitated one last second before she pushed the door open steeling herself for what lay inside.  
Stepping onto the elavator Yuiko felt another slock of butterflys settle in her stomach. Gripping her rod tightly for comfort she waited for elavator to reach the bottom. Another door. She pushed this one open without hesitating. It led to another door. and a pedistal.  
"I guess these are the trails," Kato said softly.  
  
***  
  
Yui finally pushed open the door to the room leading to the Chamber of the Fayth. A long stairway led up to the doorway that would seal her fate. Not looking back at her guardians she hurried forward up the stairs and watched the door rise feeling her heart beat faster with every second. Hesitating one last time that day before lefting her legs and walking into the chamber.  
The Hymn was louder here. It filled her ears entered her mind and shit through every vein in her body. Kneeling by the huge sphere in front of her she did the prayer and waited. Minutes passed before she felt the soft wind of a whsiper.  
"Another one."  
"She's so young."  
"She chose her own fate."  
Yuiko started to tremble. These voices were coming from no where at all as if concealed in the walls. She gripped her rod tighter and waited for them to keep talking.  
"Let us put her to the test."  
  
***  
  
Kato began to pace. The hymn was beginning to sound no more then an annoying drone as it repeated itself again and again. Usually the sound of the Fayth singing soothed him instead of giving him a headache.  
"Could you please stop," Asura whispered. "You're making me nervous." She was running her finger down her sword gently with lowered eyes.  
He turned to glare at her. "You're awfulally calm," he said bitterly.  
  
"Why should I get worked up?"  
"Aren't you nervous at all?"  
"Yes."  
He envied her for being able to take this so well. Even after the death of her parents. But he knew the changes that had taken place with Asura in the weeks that had passed. Her smile was gone and her eyes were heavy. A Pilgrimage probaly wouldn't bring back the real Asura either. It was beyond Kato why she had been so insistant on coming with them..  
"I didn't know you could weild a blade," he said finally sitting down on the steps beside her.  
"Not many people do," she said calmly still stroking it gently.  
"Who taught you?"  
"My father. He didn't want people to know because then it would be to my advantage."  
Kato was silent. Was this broken girl really the only thing he would have left once the Pilgrimage was over?  
  
***  
  
The Chamber was silent. Yui's heart was beating faster and faster. It had been silent for too long. Finally the voices came back. The Fayth below her began to glow. She rose slowly still clutching onto her rod steeling herself for what lat ahead.  
There was a blinding flash of light and then she was filled seering hot pain.  
Yui dropped to her knees screaming. The pain peirced through her entire body biting through her flesh. Several minutes went by before she realized thatthe pain was gone. She was still lying on the ground her rod still held tightly in her hand. She looked at her skin expecting it to be scarred, bleeding or at least red, but it was completely normal. Just . . .wet. In fact her whole body was wet. she wiped the liquid off her and realized that it was sweat.  
Oh fuck that's gross, she thought getting up out of the pool. As soon as she rose she was thrown violently back down to the floor. She struggled to sit up but was again pushed down. She lay still for a few minutes. The room was still silent. Slowly and with caution she sat up again. No blow, no pain.  
This is so. . .  
She never finished that thought. The next thing she knew she was filled with the searing hot pain again. But this time it was worse. She saw faces. Faces screaming for help, warning her to turn back, begging her to free them. She shrank back clutching tightly to her rod convinced it was going to protect her. And all of a sudden she felt like nothing more then the stupid fourteen year old that she was.  
The pain finally subsided she was able to catch her breath. The face were still there circling around her screaming. She pulled her knees close to her chest wishing so badly Kato was there. The faces slowly faded.  
"Are you ready to give up Summoner?" a voice asked.  
"No," she whispered without thinking.  
"Good. Becuse this is only the beginning.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
i'm so sorry i have updated in a while ^_^. if anyone is actually still interested in this then THANK YOU SO MUCH i love u all!!!!!!! i'll try to write more and I'llficish the next chapter before the week is out i PROMISE, if anyone cares. ^_^ 


	5. I did it

Chapter Four  
  
Kato watched as Asura dozed off on the stairs. She made it seem like it were no big deal, as if they were waiting for a blitzball tournament to begin. But even as she slept there was something sad about her. Something dead. She was holding the sword close to her chest gripping the helm tightly, the same way a child clung onto it's teddy bear.  
  
He slowly reached down to touch his own sword. It did seem fill the void of loneliness he felt, but he let go of it quickly. He didn't want to become to grow dependant on it like Asura.  
  
The girl stirred slowly next to him and her eyes opened. She moaned lowly and wiped her hair back. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked.  
  
"A few hours," he said gently.  
  
"And she's still in there?" She sighed tiredly. "I wonder what's going on."  
  
Kato didn't reply. He was didn't want to know. Or more, he was afraid to.  
  
***  
  
Yuiko sat perfectly still refusing to move. It seemed like hours had passed before anything had happened.  
  
Ugh if this is the beginning then how long until the end? she thought bitterly. She ran her fingers around the curves in her rod and thought about Kato. This whole thing was killing him. Half of her wanted to give up now just to make him happy.  
  
Maybe I am being selfish, she thought. He's all I have, and if I'm gone then that leaves him-  
  
She stopped before she could finish that thought. She couldn't have doubts now, not when she was so close to achieving her goal.  
  
She stood up with renewed strength. "Bring it on."  
  
Almost instantly bright red flames erupted around her from both sides. She screamed in agony and surprise at the sudden pain. Then through the flames a beast appeared made entirely out of flames. It rose above her and she suddenly forgot about the pain. She pulled her rod closer to her chest realizing she still hadn't dropped it. The orb on the top had begun to glow, and the handle became red hot. She gripped harder determined to hold on to it. Te beast grew higher over her roaring sending more flames to envelope her. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip, fighting the urge to drop the searing hot rod and run out of the chamber.  
  
The orb's glow grew brighter until Yui could no longer see anything but white. The everything stopped and the chamber was empty.  
  
Heart pounding Yui stepped forward. Every breath and footstep echoed through the chamber.  
  
"Did I. . .do it?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
There was a small chuckle. "Yes," a whisper said. "Yes you'll do fine."  
  
***  
  
The door slowly creaked open behind Kato. He jumped up. "Yui?"  
  
The girl slowly stepped out from the chamber soaked in sweat. Her eyes were wide as she descent down the stairs. She looked up at Kato slowly. "I did it Kato," she whispered, before her eyes closed and she fell down the into his open arms.  
  
He scooped her up easily. "I'm proud of you baby," he whispered to the unconscious girl. He looked up at Asura. "It's only been a few hours. Most Summoners stay in there for at least a day," he said softly.  
  
She nodded uneasily. "She must be stronger then we thought," she whispered reaching over to brush her hair out of her face.  
  
"Should we wait? The people would probably rather see their Summoner awake then asleep."  
  
Asura nodded. "Yes, I think we should," she said softly.  
  
"I'm fine," Yui whispered opening her eyes. "I'll be fine." She rolled out of Kato's arms onto the floor, pulling herself up. The world spun for a second catching her off guard. She felt her body for the burns that she should have been covered with. But her skin was smooth, flawless. She touched her lip. There was a cut there. Probably from her own teeth.  
  
How could have only been an illusion? She thought. It was so real. It was too real. It hurt so much.  
  
"Are you okey?" Kato whispered cupping her cheek knocking her out of he rthoughts. She nodded solemnly. "Let's go."  
  
She squinted as she stepped out of the temple into the sunlight. She reached out to slip her hand into Kato's nervously. The people were all there, waiting to see their Summoner. They were smiling. So hopeful. She forced a smile too, hiding the wrenching feeling in her stomach as she descended the stairs to greet them.  
  
Kato squeezed her hand before letting her go ahead to step into the small circle made around her. Her heart sped up as she took a breath and swung her rod back and into the air flinging her free arm out too. The ground rumbled suddenly. She saw the villagers tense with her. She bit her lip, trying hard not to turn back to Kato in fear.  
  
They said I couldn't do it and I'm gonna prove them wrong! she thought gritted her teeth as the ground shook more violently.  
  
Out of no where the firey aeon shot up through the ground. She cried out jumping back. He landed with ease looking around at the villagers.  
  
Kato took a step forward reaching out but she just glared at him menacingly before stepping toward the flamed covered creature. Slowly hesitantly she reached her hand to it almost afraid to touch it in fear of getting burned. But gently she brushed her fingers against his arm. She fought the urge to pull them back at the burning sensation but forced herself to place her whole hand there, as if to tell him she was a friend. He burning eyes turned to looked at her before taking a step back. He looked around at the rest of the village then back at Yui. His eyes held there for minutes as if scanning through her soul looking for nay weakness in the young girl. Then quickly jumped into the air disappearing into the atmosphere.  
  
Yui looked down at her hand where she touched him. The skin still burned in pain but here was no mark. Just like in the Chamber. No marks, just pain. Was that what the Pilgrimage was going to be like? Carrying the emotional pain that no one was allowed to see?  
  
A cold feeling settled in her stomach as everyone crowded around her all smiling, and talking happily. She forced herself to smile back at them, and try to look confident. As Kato's arm slung around her nad Asura slipped her hand into hers, to lead her back to the village, she suddenly regretted not listening to them. They were right. She was just a kid. A poor pathetic reckless kid.  
  
And as they led her down those stairs, the cold turned into pain, and all she wanted to do was cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There I updated!!!! But unless I get some reviews then I'm done with this and moving on. And if u were nice enough to read this maybe you'll read my other story that hasn't been reviewed ?? Cause if u don't . . . 


End file.
